SuperNatural Loving a Girl Why Her Dad Hates Me
by Castiel-Loves-Angel
Summary: Deans little girl is all grown up and comes to live with him... but soon meets her dads angel friend


Episode 1 Crazy in Love

Rebecca walked home with her blue jacket slung over her shoulder.

She normally got a ride from Jackson her best guy friend ever, but it was a nice warm summer day.

She was wearing the usual white shirt and straight jeans with white and black converses.

She was half way down when she herd the revving of a car. She new who it was. The car sound was the impala. Her father Dean and uncle Sam. They were coming to pick her up for the summer.

She took of running. She was naturally a fast runner. To bad her mother died when she was 6. She lived with her granny. She was finally in her drive way.

Two man stood by the car "Daddy, Uncle Sam!" she ran in to them

"Hey Becca, wow you've grown." Sam smiled at her hugging her back

"Damn. Sam's right." Dean laughed

"How's it going?"

"Well between demons and hell…its about 50/50." Dean frowned "And those damn angels."

"Angels?" Beacca asked

"Long story. Are you all packed?" Sam asked

"Um… yeah everything except…"

Dean sighed, Sam smiled a cheeses smile "Boyfriend." they said together

"No x-boyfriend. I am going to break him and stake him."

"He's a vamp?" Dean asked

"Yeah."

"How do you now?"

"He was trying to bite me the other night, and he only drinks red punch…"

She smiled "I will be right back. Go in and see granny. She misses you."

She waited till is was dark. When she arrived at her boyfriends. It was eight at night.

She put on her everyday smile, and knocked on the door. Her boyfriend answered the door in his boxers. "Sup, Baby. What are you doing here?" he asked chewing on a piece of bubble gum.

"Daniel, I Know what you are. I am a hunter."

"What?" he laughed "A hunter. and I was going to turn you."

She walked in making him back up against the cold hard wall.

His face left the panic stage and the evil vampire stage "To bad I have to kill you."

"Yeah. Too bad. You now what?"

"What?" he asked tightening his grip on her arm

She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a black handled switch blade with angle wings on the chain that hung down.

"You should get that cut looked at."

"What cut?"

"This one." she cut the base of his throat

"Bitch…" he fell to the floor

That was easy. she thought

She was in front of her house in no time. Whipping the blade off on her shirt, and thought it in her pocket.

Opening the door she heard a lot of "She's home. Is that blood. You got him."

"Hey baby girl." her granny came up to her giving her a hug "I mad you some cookies. Your favorite."

"The boys have been worried sick. I told them you can handle your self."

After eating her favorite snack. It was time to go. They pilled in the impala. And began to drive.

She was reading a book when she looked up "Who are the angels?" she asked as they passed a sign say the were in Paris, Illinois

"Dicks with wings." Dean smiled at his niece through the review mirror

"They pulled Dean out of hell, and now the give us orders so we can stop the 66 seals."

Dean frowned "You should really get a phone. Or something."

"What? I have one." Beacca smiled

"I have one too. For work." A voice spoke

Beacca gasped , and pulled out her switch blade. The chain dangling "Who are you?"

"He's the guy that pulled Dean out of hell." Sam said

"My names Castiel. You?"

"Rebecca Winchester." she closed her blade

Castiel looked at the charm. Eyes widening in shock.

"Like it? Dad gave it to me. It was my mothers." she smiled, and looked into his blue eyes

"Um… of course. Dean you…"

"Yes I don't want to talk about it."

"Um…" Beacca was lost

"Dean order's."

"Told you so. What?"

"You know about the missing bodies."

"Yeah."

"Stupid damn angel ." Dean murmured

"Oh Cas. I looked up on that soul mate thing. Its possible she's in love with him?" Sam handed him a folder

"Oh. Well that changes everything. Spark when they touch, and she can seem to stay away."

"Who…" Beacca asked

"Anna."

"Anna?"

"She's an angel that your Dad slept with."

"Oh. Wish I wouldn't have asked." she turned white, and back to her natural tan color "Oh she's Daddy's soul mate. That's so romantic."

"This is going to be a long night." Dean said pulling into the motel

"Why would she imprint on Dean." Castiel spoke out loud

"Hey-" Beacca put a hand on his shoulder and pulled away

A shock went though her body. Castiel felt it to. They both jumped back. "Huh." Castiel gasped pretending not to like it

"Ow…" Beacca yelped acting like she didn't like

"What?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously {At the same time}

"I…" Beacca stumbled out of the car door "Castiel touched my hand and…"

"You touched me first." he rubbed his shouldered wishing the spark would stay

"What?" Dean asked

Castiel had gotten out of the car and he and Beacca were staring at each other. The same thought went though there mind…

Soul mate…

"I wish someone would say something." Dean said waving his hand in Castiel's face

"Huh… oh… um… I have to go."

"Don't go!" Beacca blurted, covering her mouth after saying it

She didnt give a second thought. She took off running down the street

"Beacca!" Dean yelled after her

"Come back!" Castiel yelled in a sad voice

"What did you do to her?" Sam shouted at him

"I-"

"You have about 5 seconds before I kill you!" Dean pulled out a gun

Castiel started laughing nervously "You ganna kill me when I tell you."

"What damn?!"

"Your daughter is my soul mate."

"You bustard!" Dean yelled and went to punch him. Knowing a gun wouldn't kill him, but he was gone

Beacca walked down the road beside the lake. She didn't know were it led. She just needed a place to think.

God this sucks. I don't want Dean to be mad at me. Sam wouldn't mind. After what he told me about ruby, but Dean…

"This is hopeless." she whispered

"No its not." A voice spoke. It wasn't a voice she remembered. It sound ruff, cold, and hungry.

Beacca turned around to find to ghouls. One in rages the other in a bloody dress.

A deep crackly laughed ripped from there lips.

"Oh. Let me guess. You the ghouls?"

"Yep. Miss. Winchester where ganna eat you nice and slow."

"Right…" She flipped out her blade "I never taken on more then one of you. Oh well."

"Were Going to kill you." one of them started running at here

She moved at the last minuet, and stabbed her in the back of the head.

"Sister!?!?" the other one came running "Tina?"

"Anya… I tried… did I do ok?" she went silent

"Tina! Tina?!" She shook her. She dropped her and ran at Beacca "You bitch!"

Beacca moved, but was to slow. Anya cut her right on her arm. A blood red laughed ripped from her lips as she licked her finger tips for Beacca's blood.

"You feel that. That pain inside you body. it's a poison that paralyze the body. Since your going to die. You wanna now how to reveries it? You have to kill me."

"I hate daemons. Stupid ones like you give them bad names." A voice spoke from behind her

"huh… ah!" she fell to the ground, Beacca stare at her motionless body. She could feel the spell disappearing.

The person came walking toured her "Are you ok?" her extended a hand

She took it think it was Sam or Dean, but it wasn't. it was Castiel "Fine."

The spark rushed though her. She hugged him. She was happy to be alive. For him to be there. There arms where wrapped each other. Making the spark better and faster.

"Thank you." she smiled crying

"Beacca, Castiel!" Sam yelled run up to the. Dean close behind

"I…" she wanted to tell them. But she got tired real quick. Castiel's arms were around her waist before she could hit the ground "Sorry…" She laughed weekly

"She caught her on the arm. I was to late." he said softly

"You saved her." Dean said though his teeth

"Lets go home and get this wrapped." Castiel said picking her up "Sleep now."

She drifted to sleep…

**TO BE CONTINUIED…**


End file.
